Last one standing
by Retired-GodlyAppleJuice
Summary: :WIP: So, what if Lovino Vargas woke up to find one of his customers in his kitchen? What if the customer was Antonio, who was recovering from a one-night stand with Lovino's roommate? Certainly not anything...romantic, nor jealous. Nope, not for Lovino. At least, so he hoped.


Last one standing

_This piece is horribly unedited. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hetalia or its characters.

**A/N:** HEY- I'M NOT DEAD- ( ﾟ∀ﾟ) Nor am I really that active in writing. Heh. But here is a WIP of something I'm working on, one of the many things that will probably remained slightly unfinished until school starts and I need something to procrastinate myself on. So basically, I was wondering what would happen if Person A woke up to Person B standing in their kitchen after THEIR one night stand with Person's A roommate? What will happen, you ask?  
The answer is I DON'T KNOW MYSELF. But I'm working on it. (`･ω･´)ゞ

In the meantime, enjoy.

* * *

"Oh, good morning!"

Lovino stumbled slightly, almost tripping over himself when he heard the voice. He had woken up a bit late, having a day off from his work and having no classes to take. When he staggered his way to the kitchen, coffee being a must-have in the mornings even if he did sleep in, he didn't expect to see a stranger in his kitchen.

Well, not a stranger exactly.

"Y-you- you!" Lovino sputtered, accusingly, pointing a finger at the Spanish man who was currently half undressed and cooking at _his_ stove. "Who- what?"

"Ah! It's you, I didn't know you lived here!" Antonio was his name, if Lovino remembered correctly. He loved his a caramel latte around nine a.m on weekdays, with a slice of chocolate cake. "Do you want an omlette? I'm making breakfast!"

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING _HERE_?" Lovino hissed, face paling. It wasn't everyday he'd come to his kitchen to find a costumer in his kitchen. Though, now that he thought about it, Bella didn't have any qualms with bringing home complete strangers... "It was Bella, wasn't it?"  
Antonio glanced up. "Eh? Bella? Oh, that's her name, isn't it?" Lovino stared at him. "Yeah!"

"...You didn't know her name?"

"...No?" Antonio looked thoughtful. "Though she might have told me, I don't think I remembered it all too well last night." He glanced down at the stove again, and Lovino took the moment to seat himself at the island in the kitchen. _Away_ from one of Bella's one night stands. "Do you want one?"

"..." Lovino considered his options, dismissing how _odd_ this situation was. But hell, if he gets a free meal, why the fuck not? "Sure, bastard." Antonio blinked, before grinning brightly at Lovino, who glared in response.

"I hope you like tomatoes, Lovi!"

"Of course I fucking love them. And what the fuck is a 'Lovi'- You know what? Don't answer that; it's probably going to be a stupid reason anyways." Lovino snapped, running a hand through his hair. Everything seemed rather surreal, and he was going to have to talk to Bella about her 'nights o' fun' ritual that she seemed to have every week.

Bella was Lovino's roommate. A _real_ sweetheart in Lovino's eyes, despite her...conquests? That sounds less perverted than anything so Lovino was going to go with that. Despite all her conquests, she was a real sweetheart, and Lovino was really glad to be friends with her. Though, this time, Lovino thought, as he eyed the Spanish man who was decked out in a pair of jeans and an apron (Lovino had his _reasons_ why he kept that around the house, okay?), and cooking at his stove, Lovino felt rather...intimidated?

No, wary. That's the word.

Trust Lovino when he says that he knew the type of person Antonio was. He didn't seem to be the one who hit and run like sweet little Bella. Antonio was the stupid ignorant asshole that bothered Lovino for minutes on end at the coffee shop and stressing about getting a job there which Lovino internally balked at. Then again, Bella doesn't seem to be the on-...No, she did. Something about how her eyes twinkled with that mischievous playful air, and the tilt of her smile hinted at her true intentions.

So Lovino was at loss.

But to back up his previous thought, Antonio _was_ here. Cooking breakfast, to be exact. It was going to be a _bitch_ to get him out of the apartment, and Lovino was going to make damn sure Bella be more careful about her choosing because _dammit this is awkward as fuck_.

"Ah, here you are, Lovi~" A plate appeared in front of Lovino. "Be careful, though, it's hot!"

"No fucking shit." Lovino muttered, seeing steam rise from the plate. Though Lovino could practically feel his stomach growl in a gnawing way that made his mouth drool. "Thanks, bastard." Antoino beamed.

Lovino stared at his happy expression, before Antonio turned and started on his omelet, leaving Lovino to stare at his back helplessly. He sighed loudly in annoyance and took a large bite out his omelet, letting the pain prevent him from saying how fucking awkward this whole situation was.

Lovino just couldn't _wait_ to see how the rest of his day turned out.

* * *

_Hey, did you like this? So why not drop a review, favorite, or follow on your way out? ;)_

-GAJ


End file.
